PhotographSONG fic
by J. E. Potter
Summary: Rony e Mione...juntos...felizes...será?


Legenda:

Letra da música em inglês.

Tradução

_Acontecimentos/sentimentos presentes_

**Nickelback - Photograph**

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red

And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

**Olhe para esta foto**

**Toda vez que eu olho, ela me faz rir**

**Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos?**

**E que diabos é aquilo na cabeça do Joey?**

**Este é o lugar onde eu cresci**

**Eu acho que o atual proprietário já consertou**

**Eu nunca soube que nós nunca ficamos sem**

**É difícil fugir do segundo andar**

**Este é o lugar onde eu estudei**

**Na maior parte do tempo eu tinha coisas melhores pra fazer**

**Fichas criminais dizem que eu invadi propriedade duas vezes**

**Eu devo ter feito isso umas seis vezes**

_É estranho eu voltar aqui,depois de tudo o que aconteceu_

_Depois de tudo mesmo_

_Incluindo o fato de...bem,você sabe_

I wonder if It's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh God I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

**Eu me pergunto se é muito tarde**

**Devo voltar e tentar me formar?**

**A vida é melhor agora do que era antes**

**Se eu fosse eles, não me deixaria entrar**

**Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás**

**Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu quarto**

**É difícil de dizer**

**É hora de dizer**

**Adeus, Adeus**

**Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente**

**Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando**

**É difícil de dizer**

**É hora de dizer**

**Adeus, Adeus**

**E você também está na foto...**

_Como sinto saudades de vocês..._

_Principalmente suas...E..._

_Dói lembrar que éramos muito mais felizes_

_Do que sou hoje..._

_As lembranças nunca dizem "adeus"_

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hangin' out

They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

**Lembre-se do velho fliperama**

**Gastávamos cada dólar que nós conseguíamos**

**Os policiais odiavam que nós nos divertíssemos**

**Dizem que alguém ateou fogo nele (fliperama)**

**Nós costumávamos ouvir o rádio**

**E cantar junto com cada música que conhecíamos**

**Nós dissemos que um dia descobriríamos como é**

**Cantar para mais do que apenas o volante**

**Pena que não deu muito certo,**

_Mas nos divertimos muito..._

_Aliás,nossa única preocupação_

_Era estudar,fazer amigos e encher o saco do Malfoy,_

_Nos divertíamos quando lhe aprontávamos alguma..._

_Lembra-se quando bancávamos os detetives???_

_Bons tempos aqueles...sinto falta deles..._

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when

Oh God I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

**Você é a primeira garota que eu beijei**

**Eu estava tão nervoso que quase perdi o momento**

**Ela teve dois filhos desde então**

**Eu não tenho te visto desde Deus sabe quando**

**Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás**

**Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu quarto**

**É difícil de dizer**

**É hora de dizer**

**Adeus, Adeus**

**Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente**

**Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando**

**É difícil de dizer**

**É hora de dizer**

**Adeus, Adeus**

_**E quando soube que estava aqui **_

_**E que estava viva,voltei á Londres imediatamente**_

_**Mas não gostei de saber que você...**_

_**Não que eu não quisesse,não me entenda mal...**_

_**Eu só fiquei um pouco...er...desapontado...**_

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

**Eu sinto falta daquela cidade**

**Eu sinto falta dos rostos deles**

**Você não pode apagar**

**Você não pode substituir isso**

**Eu sinto falta agora**

**Não posso acreditar**

**Tão difícil de ficar**

**Muito difícil de partir**

**Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias,**

**Eu sei que uma coisa nunca mudaria**

_E nunca mudou mesmo_

_Mas,descobrir isso,me doeu_

_Me machucou,me feriu por dentro_

_Foi algo bem profundo_

_Mais do que você possa imaginar_

_Porque ainda que tenha saído de Londres,_

_Não te esqueci,pelo contrário..._

_Te levei no meu coração_

_E me lembrava de você a todo momento..._

_O que passamos juntos,está gravado_

_Em mim...pra sempre..._

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

**Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás**

**Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu quarto**

**É difícil de dizer**

**É hora de dizer**

**Adeus, Adeus**

**Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás**

**Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando**

**É difícil de dizer**

**É hora de dizer**

**Adeus, Adeus**

_Quando retornei e te vi,casada e com dois filhos_

_Foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu_

_Foi como uma facada nas costas_

_O que aconteceu conosco?_

_O que aconteceu com nossas vidas?_

_Com nosso relacionamento?_

_Porque jurou que iria me esperar?_

_Pensei que nunca faria isso comigo,_

_Entre tantas pessoas,nunca imaginei _

_Que você,logo você,Hermione Granger,_

_Que jurou me esperar,me traísse..._

_E daí que agora,rolem lágrimas_

_Do seu rosto? Venha o arrependimento?_

_O que você me fez não tem concerto._

_Porque não é como lágrimas que param._

_Não,você me fez uma ferida,que talvez_

_Nunca cicatrizará._

**Look at this photograph**

**Everytime I do it makes me laugh**

**Everytime I do it makes me**

**Olhe para essa foto**

**Em qualquer tempo isso me fez sorrir**

**Em qualquer tempo isso me fez,me fez feliz**

_**Eu poderia ter lhe traído,Mione.**_

_Freiou o carro bruscamente,desceu e ia xingar a pessoa que estava no chão,tentando se levantar,mas quando viu quem era,levou um susto e ajudou-a. Ao julgar por sua expressão confusa,ela também tinha tomado um susto._

_Eu não sabia que você estava vivo..._

_- Não acompanha jornais? – perguntou ele,debochado. - Um famoso jogador de quadribol...Mas não,jurei-lhe ser fiel,E fui. Não esperava esse tipo de recepção._

_Rony,eu..._

_Não quero ouvir desculpas,Mione. Seja feliz._

_Entrou no carro e foi embora._

_Queria ser feliz novamente,como os três dessa foto._

_Encima da mesa,uma foto, em Hogwarts: Rony, Mione e Harry. Estavam muito sorridentes,apesar de suas vestes estarem brancas como a neve e suas __faces vermelhas,pois corriam fugindo de uma "guerra de bola de neve"._

N.A. Ois,aparece morrendo de medo vcs gostaram??? deixem reviews,sim? Adoro reviews! - 

Capa da SONG(se alguém tiver curiosidade de ver. Fui eu que fiz! sorriso colgate) : 

http://i199. 


End file.
